greysanatomyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Temporada 9 (Grey's Anatomy)
La novena temporada de Grey's Anatomy se estrenó el 27 de septiembre de 2012 y terminó el 16 de mayo de 2013 y consistió de 24 episodios, terminando con un episodio de dos horas. Se transmitió los jueves a las 8 PM por ABC. Resumen Es un año de nuevos comienzos para nuestros audaces doctores favoritos ya que vuelven al Seattle Grace para el mayor desafío de sus vidas. El accidente de avión que se llevó las vidas de Lexie Gray y Mark Sloan envió ondas de choque por todo el hospital. Pero de las cenizas, el romance se levantará, con cada cirujano que maneja la pérdida a su propia manera. Meredith encuentra su ranura en la sala de operaciones mientras que la lesión en la mano de Derek lo obliga a centrarse en algo que no es la cirugía. Y mientras Mark se prepara para decir adiós, Alex se enamora de alguien nuevo, Cristina intenta reavivar la llama con Owen, y Bailey y Ben descubren los peligros de una relación a larga distancia.http://greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Season_9_(Grey's_Anatomy)#Summary Tramas *Mark Sloan muere después de que se le retire el soporte vital. *Meredith está de luto por la muerte de Lexie y le da su apoyo a Derek, que puede que nunca logre operar de nuevo. *Cristina huye de Seattle y toma un trabajo en Minnesota. *Callie le da todo su apoyo a Arizona, a quien le amputaron su pierna. *Callie trata de pensar en un plan que garantice una recuperación completa de la mano de Derek. *Cristina regresa a Seattle cuando su mentor en Minnesota muere. *April y Jackson están descubriendo su relación, pero eventualmente terminan. *La boda de Bailey con Ben se pospone ya que Bailey tiene que salvar a Adele Webber, sin embargo, Adele muere después. *Jackson empieza una relación con Stephanie Edwards, una interna quirúrgica. *Alex y la interna Jo Wilson se hacen amigos por el pasado que comparten. *Los supervivientes del accidente de avión y Callie (como es la apoderada de Mark) reciben 15 millones de dólares cada uno. Como la compañía de seguros se niega a pagar debido a una laguna en el contrato, el hospital tiene que pagar. Elenco Elenco Principal *Ellen Pompeo como Dra. Meredith Grey (24/24) *Sandra Oh como Dra. Cristina Yang (24/24) *Justin Chambers como Dr. Alex Karev (24/24) *Chandra Wilson como Dra. Miranda Bailey (24/24) *James Pickens, Jr. como Dr. Richard Webber (24/24) *Sara Ramírez como Dra. Callie Torres (24/24) *Kevin McKidd como Dr. Owen Hunt (24/24) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (24/24) *Jesse Williams como Dr. Jackson Avery (24/24) *Patrick Dempsey como Dr. Derek Shepherd (24/24) *Jessica Capshaw como Dr. Arizona Robbins (23/24) *Eric Dane como Dr. Mark Sloan (2/24) (hasta 9x02) Elenco Recurrente *Camilla Luddington como Dra. Jo Wilson (22/24) *Gaius Charles como Dr. Shane Ross (22/24) *Jerrika Hinton como Dra. Stephanie Edwards (21/24) *Tina Majorino como Dra. Heather Brooks (20/24) *Tessa Ferrer como Dra. Leah Murphy (16/24) *Charles Michael Davis como Dr. Jason Myers (7/24) *Justin Bruening como Matthew Taylor (8/24) *Michael Buie como Paul Dawson (6/24) *Jason George como Dr. Ben Warren (6/24) *Constance Zimmer como Dra. Alana Cahill (5/24) *William Daniels como Dr. Craig Thomas (4/24) *Steven Culp como Dr. Darren Parker (4/24) *Debbie Allen como Dra. Catherine Avery (4/24) *Roma Maffia como Roberta Thompson (4/24) *Meeghan Holaway como Representante de los Doctores (3/24) *Enid Graham como Rachel Dawson (3/24) *Jennifer Bassey como Nancy Dawson (3/24) *Hilarie Burton como Dra. Lauren Boswell (3/24) *Dominic Hoffman como Dr. Jeff Russell (3/24) *Neve Campbell como Liz Shepherd (2/24) *Wren T. Brown como Michael (2/24) *LisaGay Hamilton como Dr. Connie Ryan (2/24) *Loretta Devine como Adele Webber (2/24) *Eddie Jemison como Stan Grossberg (2/24) *Frankie Faison como William Bailey (1/24) *Holley Fain como Dra. Julia Canner (1/24) Estrellas Invitadas *Philip Casnoff como Dr. Mel Barnett *Ethan Embry como Dr. David Moore *Andy Milder como Dr. Darryl Nessbaum *Cullen Douglas como Bob Richardson *Sarah Chalke como Casey Hedges *Annette O'Toole como Madeleine Skurski *Danielle Bisutti como Liz Langer Co-Estrellas *Jela K. y Jael Moore como Zola Grey Shepherd (8/24) *Teresa Huang como Enfermera Ruth (6/24) *Kyle Red Silverstein como Ethan Dawson (6/24) *Nicole Cummins como Paramédica Nicole Cummins (6/24) *Kate Mines como Enfermera Gloria (5/24) *Arlene Santana como Enfermera (3/24) *Payton Silver como Dr. Knox (3/24) *Bianca F. Taylor como Elena Bailey (2/24) *Kelli Kirkland como Claire (2/24) *John Duerler como Grant (2/24) *John Cappon como Paramédico John (2/24) *Sarah Lilly como Joyce Basche (2/24) *Tom Costello como Seth Lepik (2/24) *Misha Gonz-Cirkl como Trabajado Social Carol (2/24) *Ursula Burton como Enfermera (2/24) *David Haley como Paramédico (2/24) *Martin Yu como Anestesiólogo (1/24) *Ameenah Kaplan como Makena (1/24) *Linda Eve Miller como Enfermera Melanie (1/24) *Gordon James como Enfermero Gregory (1/24) *Joyce Thi Brew como Enfermera (1/24) *Grace Rowe como Paramédica Grace (1/24) *John O'Brien como Técnico Jeffrey (1/24) *Denice Sealy como Liz McKee (1/24) *Kevin Clarke como Paramédico Kevin Clarke (1/24) *Alixandree Antoine como Enfermera (1/24) *Shi Ne Nielson como Paramédica (1/24) *Cynthia Youngblood como Enfermera Cynthia Youngblood (1/24) *Casey Corn como Enfermera (1/24) *Curtis Walker como Chico del Helicóptero (1/24) Notas y Trivia *Grey's Anatomy fue oficialmente renovado para una novena temporada el 11 de mayo de 2012. *Esta es la primer temporada de Grey's Anatomy en la que Kate Walsh no aparece como Addison Montgomery. *Es la primera y única temporada desde que su introducción en la que Amelia Shepherd no aparece. *Todos los personajes principales aparecieron en cada episodio de la temporada, excepto Mark Sloan, quien murió en el segundo episodio, y Arizona Robbins, quien no apareció en un episodio. *La filmación de esta temporada concluyó el 1 de mayo de 2013. *Meredith Grey narró todos los voice-overs, excepto dos: **Alex Karev hizo el voice-over en The Face of Change. **Miranda Bailey hizo el voice-over en Sleeping Monster. *Las apariciones de Jessica Capshaw son bastante escasas en los primeros episodios de la temporada debido a su licencia de maternidad. Episodios 9x01 Going, Going, Gone-Shane-Meredith-Jo.jpg|'Going, Going, Gone'|link=Going, Going, Gone 9x02 Remember the Time-Cristina-Meredith.jpg|'Remember the Time'|link=Remember the Time 9x03 Love the One You're With-Arizona-Callie|'Love the One You're With'|link=Love the One You're With 9x04 I Saw Her Standing There-Meredith-Jackson-Alex|'I Saw Her Standing There'|link= 9x05 Beautiful Doom-Owen-Zola-Meredith.jpg|'Beautiful Doom'|link=Beautiful Doom 9x06 Second Opinion-Callie-Derek-Meredith-Cristina.jpg|'Second Opinion'|link=Second Opinion 9x07 I Was Made for Lovin' You-Cristina-Miranda.jpg|'I Was Made for Lovin' You'|link=I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08 Love Turns You Upside Down-Derek-Meredith.jpg|'Love Turns You Upside Down'|link=Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09 Run, Baby, Run-Meredith-Derek-Callie-Jackson.jpg|'Run, Baby, Run'|link=Run, Baby, Run 9x10 Things We Said Today-Meredith-Richard.jpg|'Things We Said Today'|link=Things We Said Today 9x11 The End is the Beginning is the End-April-Meredith-Cristina.jpg|'The End is the Beginning is the End'|link=The End is the Beginning is the End Recepción Galería Posters Referencias Categoría:Temporadas